Various wall covering systems are known in which a number of panels are installed onto a substrate to create a finished surface or other desired effects on the wall. Typically, installation of these panels occurs in a horizontally progressive manner. With horizontally progressive installation, the position of each panel is determined by the position of the previously installed horizontally adjacent panel, and the horizontally adjacent panels are attached to one another.